


Smoke and Fire

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fireman AU - Freeform, First Meeting, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, fireman mickey, fireman! mickey, i guess, i mean it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is a fireman and has a few visits to the Gallagher house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Gettit cause like mickey is smoke and ian is fire based on hair color  
> and also  
> obviously both are involved in house fires and whatever

 

The first fire had been 100% avoidable and luckily a small one. Carl was fooling around with some left over sparklers when he shouldn’t have been and when everyone knew full well he should’ve been supervised whenever he’s near anything that can start fire in some way. Basically they were all slacking off and because of that there was now a burnt hole in the carpet of the family room.

Ian was the first at the scene. He helped Carl put it out with buckets of water. The fire department was called anyway because the alarm wouldn’t stop blaring and no one took the initiative to try to stop it. The alarms of the truck weren’t even on and Ian wouldn’t have known they arrived until he saw the big red vehicle on the street from the window. The firemen must’ve gotten wind that it wasn’t a serious event but 2 men still came inside.

That’s when Ian noticed the one fireman. His hair dark as the night sky and eyes bluer than the Navaigo Greek waters.

He was quick with his questions and a little brash. Ian laughed at his attitude earing Ian a harsh side eye from the man as he investigated the incident. The other man stayed back near the door not doing much of anything. Ian noticed his knuckle tattoos but didn’t bother to ask if they were work appropriate or not.

The man went to leave after reassuring them everything was fine and warning them to not let Carl “fool around with that shit again.” The other man was long out the door and the dark haired man went to exit the door but before he did he looked Ian up and down, trying to not bite his lip in the process, raised his eyebrow and shrugged slightly almost as if to say ‘not bad’. Ian grinned slyly knowing that looks to well but for once actually welcoming it. The man shook his head before closing the door behind him.

 

The second fire, on the other hand, is slightly different.

Avoidable? Maybe. Accidental? Definitely. Small? Unfortunately no.

Ian doesn’t exactly recall how it started. All he remembers is he was cooking and the pan ended up being on fire because he wasn’t paying attention. There had been a lot of oil in the pan or something and when he sees the fire he doesn't think. He automatically goes to pour water on it forgetting in an oil fire that’s the thing you’re NOT supposed to do.

Before he knows it the room is up in flames, the smoke alarms going crazy, and Ian looks for an escape for his safety but can't find one as he’s pretty late in reaction. The entrance closest to table is blocked off by the flame as its closets to the stove and the entrance to the family room becomes blocked off by flames in seconds. The smoke circles around him chocking him. He thinks about the window above the sink, how that would’ve been a perfect escape but he’s too late to use that as well.

He thinks of another idea. He just needs enough time to open the window that way the smoke can escape and someone will see it and maybe it won’t choke him to death. He quickly finds oven mitts as the smoke poisons his lungs.  He coughs up harshly as he struggles to pull the widows open.  He ends up burning his hand in the process and slides back onto the floor in pain and struggles for breath.

In a matter of what seems like seconds he feels hands on him, pulling him up, and out of the kitchen.

He blacks out for a brief moment and opens them again to someone yelling and slapping his face gently.

“Hey, kid. Kid! Wake up.” It’s a bit rough. Ian thinks. “Kid!” The man yells again as Ian comes closer to consciousness. Then he remembers what happened and breathing. He can breathe now? He gasps and sits up quickly.

“Hey, hey there you go.” The man says. Ian continues to gasp for air as the man rubs his back comforting. “You’re alright.” He looks at the redhead trying to catch his breath. “Hey Rodger,” He makes a motion of a mask over his face to let the man know that Ian might need some assistance.

“No, no” Ian coughs now recognizing the fireman as the one from before. The hot one. “I’m okay. I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

Ian nods his head.

“Rodg! Nevermind.”

Rodger, as Ian now knows, rolls his eyes and walks back to where he was.

“I’m not a kid.” Ian says, still coughing some.

“Huh?”

“You called me kid. I’m not a fucking kid.”

The man laughs.

“I’m probably the same age as you.”

He nods. “Yeah you’re probably right.”

Ian scratches his nose still struggling on being exposed to fresh…or somewhat fresh air.

 “Okay. Fine.” The man says.  “What’s your name then?”

Ian turns to the man. “Ian.” His voice still scratchy. “You?”

The man smiles and damn could Ian get used to seeing that. “Mickey.” 

Ian holds out his hand, forgetting he had in fact burned it.

“Shit,” Mickey says. “That doesn’t look too good.” He points to Ian’s hand. “I’ll get an EMT to wrap it.” He gets up.

“Wait…”

 Mickey stops in his tracks.

“I mean can you just…” He really doesn’t want to say the words. They sounded stupidly desperate for him to say to someone he just met but he really didn’t want to be alone.

Mickey scratches his head and sits back down. “Hey Rodger!” He yells again almost laughing to the other man’s annoyance. He makes a wrapping motions and Ian can see Rodger visibly sigh and go to one of the trucks that had their lights on.

“So,” Mickey starts. “Second fire this week. What’s next week? Blow up the whole house.”

Ian laughs. If only Mickey knew his brother and fireworks.

“Today was just me being stupid.” He confesses. “Sorry about making you come again.”

Mickey shrugs. “It’s my job.”

“Sorry about making you come the other day too. My brother’s a bit of a …pyromaniac and we weren’t exactly being careful.”

“Oh yeah?” Mickey stares as Ian with a lightness he didn’t see the other day.

His eyes told way more emotions than his voice seemed to be able to carry and he’s staring at Ian like he’s… well Ian doesn’t know. Like he’s something great which Ian’s not used to. He’s used to being stared at like he’s a slab of meat more than a person. Mickey was looking at him like he was not only a person but someone worth something, like someone worth his time and …why was he staring at him like that?

Mickey clears his throat and looks away from Ian and down at the grass. “Yeah I’m bit of one myself. Well was.”

 “Really?” Ian says, voice a little high pitched than he wanted at the surprise. He clears his throat awkwardly. “I mean really?”

Mickey laughs. “Yeah.” He grins. “Then I saw how much more exciting it was putting them out, when we do get called for an actual fire that is.”

“Not like the bullshit fire you were called for the other day, huh?”

“Yeah that was a bit anticlimactic.”

Ian laughs.

“Money’s alright too. I mean it’s a legit job so…not used to that exactly.”

“Yeah and then there’s the whole saving people’s lives thing.” Ian says lightly.

Mickey chuckles. “Yeah that’s always an added bonus.” He turns back to Ian and eyes him as he bites his lips. He gives him a small genuine smile.

The EMT comes over and tries to make their presence known but when sees that introductions weren’t happening decides to start in on wrapping Ian’s hand.  There’s a few silent minutes between them as Ian gets his hand wrapped.

When the EMT is done and walks back to their vehicle Ian clears his throat again.  “Looks thanks for uhh thanks for saving my life.”

Mickey is about to say something but he just opts for another one of those smiles Ian is already growing accustomed to love.

Rodger in the distance gives Mickey a motion that it’s time to leave. “Welp looks like Mr. Impatient over there want to get going.” Mickey starts to get up and looks at Ian. “It was a pleasure saving your life, Ian.” He says.

“Well it was a pleasure getting my life saved by you.” Ian says back, laughing at how cheesy that sounded.

“Yeah. Let’s make that not happen again, huh?” Mickey says. “I mean I like you and all but I’d rather not have to go into another burning building for you to get to see you.”

Ian’s eyes look up at Mickey in shock. _Did he just say he liked him?_

Mickey smiles confident that he didn’t say the wrong thing. Though his tough demeanor was starting to falter the longer Ian took to respond.

“Yeah I’ll uhh… I’ll …try to stay away from…flames.” Ian shakes his head, not knowing what to say. “You can…I mean you want to…you like…”

Mickey laughs. He takes out a pen and paper from the bag that sat beside him. Ian didn’t notice it till now. He writes on the pad of paper and rips a sheet out, handing it to Ian.

“That’s my home,” Mickey says point to the first number. “And that’s my cell.” He says pointing to the other. “Call me whenever.”

Ian looks down at the note. “Yeah yeah sure. Thanks.” He smiles up at Mickey who is now standing.

Mickey smiles down at him and looks back at Rodger yelling his name. “Alright I’m going!” He looks back at Ian and ruffles his hair. “See you later huh?”

“Yes.” Ian says. “Definitely.” He holds up the paper to confirm.

“And no more fires!” Mickey points at him sternly but in playful manner.

“No more fires.” Ian agrees.

He watches as Mickey turns back around and walks to his truck, Rodger already ahead of him. He continues to watch until the red truck has disappeared from his view.


End file.
